Chroma
by olivetreehugger94retired
Summary: Yume and Ginshi, aka Fire Nation Avatar and Royal Pain in the Ass. This is the story of their relationship, beginning to end, told in vignettes. Avatar OC!
1. Chapter 1: Black

**Chroma: Snapshots of Yume and Ginshi's relationship. From the beginning to end. Prompts are inspired by colors.**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a hot minute. I've been toying with the idea of this Avatar OC for about five years. I have been constantly writing and rewriting her story, and frankly, I can never seem to make it any good. Recently, I've decided that she's going to be with the character I swear she'd never be with. But one time, I drew them together...and I fell in love? I've decided to write her love story, in little vignettes because I'm better at that than at long stories. So here you go. Yume Akanishi and Ginshi Mamoto, Fire Nation Avatar and Royal Pain in the Ass. Very reminiscent of Zuko and Aang's relationship. We'll see how this goes!**

* * *

 **Black  
**

Ginshi squinted, unsure of what he was looking at. The young aristocrat was surrounded by sweaty, half naked bodies gyrating to the beat of the music, occasionally rubbing up against him, but his eyes were on something else. A few feet away, illuminated by the red glow from the bar, sat a young woman. She had a champagne glass in her delicate pale hands. She was sitting upright, back taut and shoulders rigid. Her fishnet stocking-ed legs were crossed tightly at the knee, as though afraid someone would pry them open.

Judging from her posture, this was her first time at a club, Ginshi mused. She was too uptight. She'd be more approachable if she loosened up a bit, but he supposed some people would forego her body language and go for the face.

Ginshi traced her blunt, black bangs over her sharp, dark eyes, her pierced nose and dark lips. He smirked then, thinking that this girl was trying to put people off with her look, but Ginshi found it enticing. As he pushed a particularly drunk couple off of him so he could approach her, the girl gently placed her glass on the bar and slid off the bar stool. The aristocrat gasped at the sight.

The girl was skinny. She had no curves on her body besides the two sharp hip bones developing on either side of her torso. Her leather tube top and shorts were ill-fitting, in comparison to the women in the bar wearing pretty much the same thing. The leather hugged their curves, accentuating their most prized attributes like trophies. But this girl, her outfit was clinging to her for dear life. She was so tiny, she couldn't weigh more than eighty pounds soaking wet!

It dawned on him, then. She was a _child._

The makeup, the fishnets, the champagne- all of it a ruse to get her into the bar. Ginshi found himself getting very angry at the bouncer for letting a kid into this place. Clubs in Caldera consisted of people strewn in corners with needles hanging out of their arms, of broke college students stripping their dignity away for their tuition, of sleazy gang members scouting for children to join their death circles.

Ginshi watched as the girl started to walk away from the bar, as though being summoned. He almost followed her, concerned as to where she was going next, when in the corner of his eye, the aristocrat caught sight of the bartender slipping something into the champagne glass.

His jaw dropped. Why was this slime ball trying to drug a little girl?

Marching towards the bar, Ginshi slammed his fist on the counter and demanded to know what was put inside the drink.

"Take it easy, buddy," the bartender, a middle aged woman with pink dreads, said. "I don't know what you saw, but I was just moving the glass from the edge of the counter. Those things are expensive."

The aristocrat sneered, but he supposed he couldn't really prove what the bartender had done without real evidence. Instead, he turned around and scanned the club for any sight of the girl. He trekked around the space, braving the crowded dance floor, checking under the tables, pulling aside beaded curtains and poking his head in just to make sure she didn't have her face smeared against white lines on a table somewhere. Thankfully, he did not find her doing this—no, he couldn't find her at all.

After a few minutes of looking fruitlessly, Ginshi was starting to worry. He really hoped that she'd left, but if he learned anything about teenagers, it was that they were stupid. As a kid he'd done his own share of sneaking out and doing idiotic things. He had the residual scars to prove it. This raunchy act of rebellion was probably the girl's way of getting back at her parents or maybe she was offered a shady modeling job and she was supposed to meet the agent here. She was in danger, and she didn't even realize it.

He was beginning to think the worst when he spotted her tiny frame slipping out of the bathroom. A sigh of relief escaped the aristocrat's lips—at least she hadn't been abducted or something. He toyed with the idea of approaching her and advising her to go home—hell, he'd pay for her cab if she needed the money. If something happened to a kid, here, he'd feel immensely guilty. Ginshi wasn't sure why, but he felt an intense need to protect the child.

He took a weary step forward, formulating a greeting in his head that wouldn't scare her off: "You come here often?" _Ew._ "Let's get out of here." _Nope._ "Do you always go out dressed like that?" _What am I, her dad?_

As he approached her, the girl finally took notice of him. Her almond shaped, amber eyes widened as she stared at him. Despite the heavy makeup and fake lashes, Ginshi could see the childlike panic in her eyes and immediately reached out.

The child ran. She whipped past him without a sound, clumsily skittering away in high heels that were too big. The aristocrat started to follow, but then he noticed that she was headed for the exit. He slowed down, watching with relief as she dove through the double doors, into the black night. Then he realized what he was doing.

He shot after her like a bullet, crashing into the street. He half expected her to be cowering in a corner, clutching herself tightly as a filthy druggie pecked at her for meth. But as he scrutinized the street in front of him, Ginshi realized that the girl was gone.

Suddenly, a damp hand clamped onto his. Ginshi startled, spinning around. A girl stood there, eyes half-lidded and bloodshot. She held a half-empty cup in her hand and her breath stank with whatever was in there.

"Dance with me," she purred, her voice thick and heavy like syrup.

Ginshi took one last look over his shoulders, knowing the mystery girl wouldn't be there. As he let himself be dragged back into the dirty mix of drugs and dancing, he prayed to whatever god was listening that she'd be alright.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the beginning of their relationship. Ginshi is a seventeen year old "bad boy" living the night life because he doesn't get supervision. He's a rich kid that does what he wants. Yume is a fourteen year old who's just exposing herself to the outside world. Ginshi has a soft spot for kids, and considering his own shit childhood, he feels really protective of Yume and doesn't want her to get hurt. And poor Ginshi thinks he'll never see her again. BOOOIIIII...**


	2. Chapter 2: Orange

**Chroma: Snapshots of Yume and Ginshi's relationship. From the beginning to end. Prompts are in the style of chroma ( a fancy word for colors).**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a hot minute. I've been toying with the idea of this Avatar OC for about five years. I have been constantly writing and rewriting her story, and frankly, I can never seem to make it any good. Recently, I've decided that she's going to be with the character I swear she'd never be with. But one time, I drew them together...and I fell in love? I've decided to write her love story, in little vignettes because I'm better at that than at long stories. So here you go. Yume Akanishi and Ginshi Mamoto, Fire Nation Avatar and Royal Pain in the Ass. Very reminiscent of Zuko and Aang's relationship. We'll see how this goes!**

* * *

 **Orange  
**

Yume's eyes stung as she held back tears, watching Rei stomp into the crowd of party guests. It took all her might not to break down in tears right then and there, threatening to break the façade of the confident performer she'd worked so hard to engrain into the public's eye.

They were over for sure this time, there was no use in fighting it. For months they were on and off, arguing uselessly over Yume's drinking and Rei's philandering. Neither of them were going to change, and being in a band together made it all the more straining. Rehearsals were spent cycling between screaming, crying and making up. Lately, though, they consisted mostly of screaming. And crying. _Lots_ of crying.

It was Yume's doing this time. She and the band, known as 'The Dragon Slayers' were at a show in the Capital City and had been invited to the after party. She'd seen Rei with another girl, and instead of approaching the situation like a dignified adult, she let the alcohol in her bloodstream do the talking.

She'd clambered up to the stage where she'd performed just an hour ago and yanked the microphone from its stand, allowing an ear-splitting, static-like screech to tear through the air. Many guests covered their ears and shouted at the sound.

Yume stood her ground in the middle of the stage, microphone grasped tightly in her sweaty hands. She didn't wait for the guests to recover before she started slurring,

"Lllaaaadies and gentlemen, let's give a biiiiiig hand for this chick right here!" She pointed to Rei, who was now staring up at her in sheer horror. "To Rei, who can't keep her hands to herself! Thanks a lot, you massive cunt!"

She shouted those last words clearly for everyone to hear. The air was full of whispering and snickering-the poisonous sounds of gossip. The Dragon Slayers were relatively underground in the rest of the Fire Nation, but in the capital city of Caldera they were extremely popular. Children of noble aristocrats paid hundreds of yen to have them perform at their parties. The fact that the lead singer and the bassist were in the middle of a very public breakup made things all the more juicy. People had their phones whipped out for the purpose of taking evidence, ready to share it with the world.

Yume drunkenly bowed to the audience, bathing in the flashing lights like a starving flower. She was too inebriated, too dazed to truly understand what she'd just done. She smirked at Rei, who glared back at her murderously.

Minutes later, Yume found herself being screamed at, being called a 'paranoid, piss-faced little cunt', while Rei's perfectly manicured nails jabbed dangerously close to her face. Yume was too drunk and too surprised to even fight back. She was dazed and empty, her mind filtering the acidic words pouring out of Rei's mouth. She just let herself get yelled at until the older woman got so frustrated that she finally just left.

Now Yume stood there, feeling mortified as people around her replayed the incident on their phones, laughing, laughing at her pain, laughing at her failed relationship, laughing at her.

Someone was tugging at her elbow. She could hear Leguan, her best friend's voice begging her to follow him as he pulled her towards a more secluded part of the garden, but she couldn't be around anyone right now. She lurched away from him and started running blindly. She wasn't sure where she was running, but she needed to be away from everyone before she crumbled into a mess right there.

Heedlessly, she ran, faster and faster until she couldn't hear the jeering and laughing. She sprinted until the visions of people pointing at her blurred into a mirage of colors. Her mind was racing so fast she needed to keep up. If she stopped now, she'd throw up.

Not knowing where to go, she kept running until she reached the mouth of a hedge maze (a popular choice of backyard foliage for Fire Nation nobility) wherein she started to slow down so she could catch her breath. With her momentum halting to a sudden stop, her stomach started to unwind. Overcome with nausea, Yume slapped her hand over her mouth and glanced over her shoulder. The garden behind her was only a blur of lights at this point. Not a single human being was within site, but she couldn't risk it. She blundered into the maze, wayward branches and leaves bristling against her bare skin as she descended deeper and deeper into the maze. As she moved deeper, the maze got darker and darker, until it was almost pitch black around her. After a few more steps, Yume couldn't hold it in any longer and hurled the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

After lurching and heaving for several minutes, the young woman cleared her throat and grunted. The sharp burning in her throat left her reeling. She leaned back into the wall of greenery behind her and sighed. The cool, dewy feeling of the foliage felt very satisfying against her flushed skin. For a few seconds, she just sat there, crouched against the maze wall, trying to calm herself down. She was just beginning to think about what to say to everyone when she eventually made her way back to the party, when she heard the sound of leaves crunching. Snapping her head up, Yume could make out a distant, orange glow illuminating the wall of the hedge just next to her. Someone was heading towards her.

Panicking, Yume sprang to her feet and started rushing towards the entrance of the hedge maze. But that was the thing about mazes, if you weren't paying attention to where you were going, you could get lost. And boy, was Yume lost. She'd stumbled into this maze shamelessly drunk and now that she was sobering up, she couldn't find her way out. The sound of the footsteps and crunching leaves was starting to get closer, as well as the orange glow. Yume's heart pounded mercilessly in her chest. She couldn't be seen right now, not with puke down the front of her dress. Spirits, that'd be the icing on the cake. **'** _ **Yume Akanishi, front-woman of the Dragon Slayers, found stumbling like a fool, covered in her own vomit after an embarrassing breakup'.**_ This was not how she wanted to be immortalized.

"SHIT!" A loud, masculine voice screamed.

Yume gasped. She wasn't sure where the voice was coming from, but she could see a few dozen feet away that the orange glow had disappeared and was now replaced with a bright white one, like a camera light. Not knowing what else to do, Yume crouched behind the wall closest to her and waited.

"Oh, gross!" The voice exclaimed again, followed by a pause, a groan, and then a soft whimpering, "Ugh, _really?"_

Amber eyes widened as it dawned on Yume that whoever this person was, they'd stepped in her puke and was now extremely annoyed. For some reason, she found this funny. Hilarious, even. Be it the residual alcohol in her blood or the ridiculousness of the night's events, Yume couldn't help but laugh. She felt her body shake as she giggled helplessly. What a strange turn of events! What she thought was going to be a fun night of drinking and partying turned into a scandalous affair that she'd never be able to escape. Oh, the hilarity of it all!

As her laughing subsided, Yume failed to hear the rustling of leaves growing closer. By the time she started to breathe normally and had wiped away the tears, the girl realized that she wasn't alone. She looked directly up into the blinding white light of a phone. She immediately shielded her face and started to back away.

"What the hell..?" The owner of the phone pondered aloud.

Yume groaned, still covering her eyes, "Ugh, is this how you greet everyone? By immediately blinding them?"

"Just the ones who trespass on my property!" Came the retort. The person then lowered their phone so the light wasn't shining directly in Yume's rods and cones.

The young woman squinted at the person standing in front of her. He was male, and very tall. His lean, muscular, impeccably dressed body towered over her. He wore what looked to be a cashmere blazer and matching pants. His shoes looked more expensive than Yume's motorcycle and apartment combined. When looking at his face, Yume realized she knew him from somewhere. He had a face that was too pretty to be forgotten. His pale complexion was enhanced by his high cheekbones, sharp nose and dark, thick eyebrows. A crop of freckles dusted his cheeks, which Yume found nice, considering that freckles were not a common trait in the Fire Nation. In fact, there was only one specific person she'd ever met with freckles.

"Ginshi Mamoto?" She inquired.

A sigh. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Yume took a sharp breath. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're the girl who got puke on my shoes and loitered on my family's property. What else do I need to know?" He responded bitingly.

Yume pouted. She remembered playing a gig at one of Ginshi's parties. The Mamoto mansion was known for hosting the hottest parties this side of the Caldera. Ginshi was a cousin to the Fire Lord, and son of a very famous lawyer, which meant that he was filthy rich. In the Fire Nation, being wealthy also meant being famous, and everyone in the Capital City knew Ginshi Mamoto. His very presence struck a cord. Yume very lucidly recalled the night the Dragon Slayers played at his party. He was a jerk—getting way too close to her, throwing his arm around her drunkenly, and obnoxiously telling her how hot she was. She vowed to never play another gig for him, no matter how much press it would get the band.

But now here he was, shining a bright light at her and accusing her of trespassing. She felt like she should be upset with him, but then she looked down at his designer shoes and saw the icky, greenish fluid on their soles, so she curbed her anger.

"…So, how much of this is yours?" She asked, gesturing to the immense amount of shrubbery around them.

"Excuse me?"

Yume sighed. "You said I was trespassing. Last time I checked, the Miyazaki family owned this estate."

Understanding, Ginshi nodded and replied, "Approximately two thirds of this hedge maze belongs to my family. So, right where you're standing," he pointed at her feet, "That's where the Miyazaki and the Mamoto families meet. Just a mile away, you'll find my family's mansion, the arboretum, the pool, y'know, backyard stuff."

Her expression must have appeared puzzled to the aristocrat, because he started to explain what an arboretum was when Yume cut him off.

"Look, I'm really sorry for trespassing. I didn't mean it, honestly. I was just trying to get away from someone, and…" she trailed off awkwardly, trying to articulate the situation without giving away too much.

"…I got a little lost." She finally offered lamely.

Ginshi quirked an eyebrow at her, before letting his eyes fall onto the front of her dress. Yume blushed as she remembered the puddle of vomit she left in the bushes, so she added, "Sorry about your shoes."

"'S'no problem," the aristocrat replied, shrugging. "By the way, you're Yume Akanishi, right? The singer? I heard your band was doing a show in these parts. I didn't expect you to sneak onto my property."

Yume mentally grinned. So he did remember her! Thankful for the lack of animosity in his voice, she responded jokingly, "That party just wasn't crazy enough for me, I guess."

Ginshi chuckled. "Yeah, I think you might need to stay away from 'crazy' for a while."

Cheeks flushed, Yume answered, "Yeah, maybe I've had enough."

For a moment it was silence. Yume looked over the young aristocrat. He appeared to be much nicer than she remembered. Then again, the last time she saw him it had been two years ago and everyone was drunk. Maybe Ginshi grew up? Yume silently wondered when _she_ would grow up.

The aristocrat broke her out of her train of thought by suddenly speaking, "You're not gonna find your way out of this maze by yourself. You really got yourself tangled up here."

Yume looked around, seeing nothing but green all around her. "Did I?"

"Oh yeah, this is one of those trick mazes with plenty of wrong turns and dead ends. You need a guide to get yourself through one of these safely," he responded. He started turning his back on the girl, taking a few steps forward.

Yume panicked. "Where are you going?!" She sputtered, not wanting to be left alone in the dark, especially not in a maze where you could so easily get lost in.

Immediately, she regretted freaking out because Ginshi looked over his shoulder and threw her a confused look. "Follow me, I know this maze by heart."

The girl let out a quiet "hm" as she nodded and followed the young man into the depths of the maze. The pair trekked through yards of foliage, looping and turning down an endless tunnel of hedges. It took them several minutes, but eventually, they reached the end of the maze and Yume felt very, very relieved to see the Miyazaki mansion just a few yards away, glittering in all its ridiculously wealthy glory.

She glanced at Ginshi, who was watching her. "Uhm, thanks for the help. And sorry again," she offered gracelessly.

Nodding, the aristocrat answered, "Don't mention it."

Yume was about to ask Ginshi why he was walking alone in the middle of a maze, but before she could get the words out, the aristocrat turned around and started walking away, eventually disappearing back into the foliage. Yume watched as the white light glowing in the distance turned orange again.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a bit longer, but I felt like it needed more description. One of my weak points in writing is that I draw things out for a long time, so I understand that this chapter may be flawed in that aspect. However, I hope this chapter was entertaining. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cobalt Blue

**Chroma: Snapshots of Yume and Ginshi's relationship. From the beginning to end. Prompts are in the style of chroma ( a fancy word for colors).**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a hot minute. I've been toying with the idea of this Avatar OC for about five years. I have been constantly writing and rewriting her story, and frankly, I can never seem to make it any good. Recently, I've decided that she's going to be with the character I swear she'd never be with. But one time, I drew them together...and I fell in love? I've decided to write her love story, in little vignettes because I'm better at that than at long stories. So here you go. Yume Akanishi and Ginshi Mamoto, Fire Nation Avatar and Royal Pain in the Ass. Very reminiscent of Zuko and Aang's relationship. We'll see how this goes!**

* * *

 **Cobalt Blue  
**

When Ginshi was sick as a child, his mother Binh used to tuck him into bed and regale him with stories about the wonderful adventures of Fire Lord Zuko. She would turn off all the lights and light a single candle, holding it up to her chin to cast a foreboding shadow over her face. She would use an array of voices for each character, stretching her voice from loud and boisterous, to soft and raspy enough to elicit goosebumps. She would stand and wave her arms and legs around clumsily to portray the bending arts. Ginshi found it delightful.

His favorite story was about Princess Azula, sister of the ancient Fire Lord. Binh used a sharp, domineering tone to bring her back to life, making Ginshi feel like the cold, calculating royal was right there in the room with him. In Binh's stories, Azula was the tragic antihero to Zuko, a princess driven to madness by her harsh upbringing. She grew up hating her brother for his weaknesses and bested him in nearly every task, and yet, he had inherited the kingdom her sanity so desperately needed to lean on. This wasn't to say, however, that she wasn't evil. Azula was known to be violent and unpredictable at times, and on several occasions, tried to murder her own brother. She was very much feared by her people because of her terrifying fighting skills. One of her most defining skills was, of course, blue fire.

Blue fire: bright, hotter-than-regular-fire, was so rare a trait, that in the last two hundred years, the only person known to possess it was the Crown Princess Azula, who was long dead by now. In modern days, it was regarded as a myth, a legend, possibly a characteristic added on to Azula's story to give her integrity.

Ginshi himself believed it to be a fabrication until very recently.

Never being around many benders himself, Ginshi prided himself on his ability to generate fire from thin air and manipulate it to his will. It was a unique skill to possess in these times when most people lacked the spiritual awareness necessary in order to bend elements.

So he was rather... _stunned_...when the Kuai ball he and his friends had been using suddenly sailed towards him, engulfed in bright blue flames.

Instead of extinguishing it, the aristocrat dove into the sand, narrowly escaping a nasty burn as the ball zoomed past his face and crashed into the ground. Dead silence hung in the air as he watched the blue flames licking hungrily at the ball, eating away its rubber exterior.

The Kaui ball net, previously intact, now suffered a giant hole where the ball had seared through. The hole sported a ring of simmering rope around it, framing Yume's face perfectly. Ginshi glanced back at her, then at the ball, then at her again. As dark as it was outside, he could still see the shock (and could it be... _fear?_ ) in her eyes. When she first served the ball, she'd done it in retaliation to Ginshi's foul play, in which the aristocrat kicked the ball into Leguan's gut. It was an accident, and Leguan said he was okay, but Yume seemed to be miffed at what Ginshi had done. He just didn't think her anger would manifest so tangibly.

Leguan and Mang flanked her, their eyes wide as saucers. Ginshi doubted any of them had ever seen bending in person before. He would've chuckled at their naivety if it weren't for the fact that Yume just nearly maimed him.

"Oh, my Agni," Mang whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Leguan, as usual, made light of the matter. "I know Ginshi's kind of an ugly dude, but I doubt melting his face off would've made it better," he commented, earning him a glare from the aristocrat.

Yume stared at her hands. "I..." She started.

Ginshi sighed. He regained some of his composure long enough to reach out and extinguish the fire, sweeping it into nothingness quickly. He took a mental note of how hot the blue fire was compared to regular old orange fire.

As the charred ball simmered in a pile of ash, Yume slowly closed her hands into fists and brought them to her sides, as though afraid she would unleash another attack. "I didn't mean to do that," she said, quickly, as if she didn't believe it.

"Where in the _hell_ did you learn that." Ginshi uttered, voice low and suspicious. It wasn't a question.

Yume furrowed her eyebrows together. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know _what_ that was," she responded acrimoniously.

The aristocrat tensed. He'd struck a nerve, somehow. Something about this wasn't right. Yume definitely looked afraid when she first unleashed the blue fire, but she was on the defense now. He could sense a swirling of chi around her, something dark and turbulent that rolled off of her in waves. It was powerful. He'd never felt or seen this before. Something told him neither did Yume.

Flicking his wrist, a small fire erupted in his left palm. At the sudden appearance of the flames, Yume, Leguan and Mang jumped back in fear.

"It's okay," Ginshi placated them.

"...You can do it, too?" Yume breathed, eyes wide and full of wonder. She swept towards him, ducking under the net to meet him on his side of the court. As she approached him, the chi Ginshi sensed around her turned from dark and turbulent to curious and hopeful.

"I thought bending was a myth," Leguan voiced from across the field. He was weary. As he should've been.

Ginshi just shook his head and looked back at Yume, who was very interested in the fire burning freely in his hand. He was just as interested to know why she could bend blue fire, of all things. Commoners weren't supposed to bend. But it appeared that Yume was no ordinary commoner. The aristocrat wondered if he needed to report this to the White Lotus.

Then Yume looked up at him, lovely amber irises illuminated with fascination, filled with something akin to hope. The orange gleam of the fire cast a subtle shadow over her face.

The fire in his hand vanquished suddenly. Yume blinked at him in confusion, looking somewhat hurt. Ginshi closed his fist and took a deep breath, deciding then. A power like blue fire was a precious skill, one that needed nurturing, not punishment. Against his own instinct, he smiled at Yume and said, "I can teach you."

* * *

 **A/N: Yume has found her first teacher! We can't be too sure Ginshi's intentions are all good, though. He genuinely appears to like Yume but we don't know enough about him (and neither does Yume, Leguan, or Mang). He feels connected to her because her bending feels like another one of his mom's stories, a delightful secret, a chance for him to feel reconnected to his childhood when it was still happy. However, he's still loyal to the laws of his land.  
**

 **In this futuristic version of the Avatar-verse, common people and plenty of aristocrats have neglected their spirituality for many years, therefore losing their connection to the elements. Only some can bend, those with a connection. In Fire Nation nobility, fire bending is common in the older generations, as fire is easily accessible through anger, not just spiritual awareness. Ginshi was raised with a religious mother, who helped him cultivate his element safely. However, benders have to be registered with the White Lotus, and they make it a huuuuuge secret. If you bend, only other registered benders can know, and like I said, most if not all of them are rich/royal. People who suddenly discover their bending are few and far between, considering how bending is brushed off as an old wives' tale. If someone isn't a registered bender, they are considered out of line and fit for punishment. Why, you ask? Because, bending is dangerous. If you aren't taught correctly, it can be used to hurt others. At least, that's the excuse the sages use. Because really, since when do rich nobility actually care for the well-being of their subjects? Here's a hint: they don't. Ginshi knows this. What he doesn't know yet is that Yume has more than just blue fire. He's signing up for more than he bargained for.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: White

**Chroma: Snapshots of Yume and Ginshi's relationship. From the beginning to end. Prompts are in the style of chroma ( a fancy word for colors).**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a hot minute. I've been toying with the idea of this Avatar OC for about five years. I have been constantly writing and rewriting her story, and frankly, I can never seem to make it any good. Recently, I've decided that she's going to be with the character I swear she'd never be with. But one time, I drew them together...and I fell in love? I've decided to write their love story, in little vignettes because I'm better at that than at long stories. So here you go. Yume Akanishi and Ginshi Mamoto, Fire Nation Avatar and Royal Pain in the Ass. Very reminiscent of Zuko and Aang's relationship. We'll see how this goes!**

* * *

 **White  
**

On Ember Island, one has no choice but to wake up with the sunrise. As soon as the first stroke of purple appeared in the night sky, the birds would start chirping, the frogs and crickets would begin their ritualistic chanting, in the form of obnoxious chirping and croaking. The rare number of people who still felt a rhythmic pull to the sun's rays would be drawn to their warmth, awakening from their slumber like the dead, only to be revived once they stepped out into Agni's bright glory.

Yume trudged into the gentle rays of the dawn, yawning so widely she thought her jaw would unhinge. She was unbelievably tired. Last night, her dreams were filled with dreams that had her tossing and turning. Doors had kept shutting in her face, shadows kept appearing and disappearing, leaving her alone in the dark. These night terrors kept her awake for many nights, and she wondered if maybe she needed to see a professional about them, but ultimately decided against that.

She believed, somehow, that these dreams were connected to her bending. If she could get a handle on her fire bending skills, maybe the visions would disappear. Agni knows she needed the practice. Right now, all she could do shoot fire at random intervals. She was never in control, which terrified her. Ginshi, on the other hand, all suave and sophisticated, knew what he was doing. Last night, he lit a bonfire with a single punch, and Yume had never been so surprised. She'd marveled at his control. Ginshi said it all had to do with breathing. Yume found that ridiculous, but Ginshi drilled her on it every morning. He made her practice inhaling, exhaling, mouth breathing, and holding her breath until she was blue in the face. It drove her crazy, especially since they'd been doing this for a week. When she confronted him, Ginshi promised to incorporate forms in their next lesson if she got up extra early to meditate.

Eager to learn said forms, Yume was fighting sleep as she attempted to meditate under the sunrise. "Fire benders rise with the sun," Ginshi would say every morning. What made the sun so special?

She closed her eyes. The sun was hot, unforgiving during the summer but absent during winter. Its rays converted to food for plants, which was good she supposed. People could lay in the sun and bake. They didn't freeze to death because of the sun. Yume figured that was something. She thought about how the sun felt good on her skin, how she always felt comfortable sitting in the sun even when other didn't.

Ginshi once told her that fire benders naturally feel a connection to the sun, a tangible pull. That, Yume learned, was Agni, beckoning towards His subjects, calling on them to worship him. She didn't feel a strong connection to the sun. Sure, she appreciated the sun, but she didn't feel physically synced to it, she didn't feel that pull.

Perhaps that was her issue. She needed to strengthen her connection to the sun before she could learn to control her fire bending.

Straightening her back out, Yume took a deep breath and focused. She felt the sun's energy in her skin, seeping into her pores. She felt it enter her bloodstream, the warm blood coursing through her veins and arteries, feeding into her heart. Her heart beat rhythmically, a reminder that her life was due to the sun and its power. She then followed the energy as it left her heart and bled into her organs-her lungs, kidneys, brain. She could feel it behind her eyes, a heavy pressure pressing on the back of her eyeballs. She could not see it, though. Then it moved downwards, and Yume felt it in her arms and legs. She felt it ingrained in her bones, down to the very cells that built her body. Yume shivered, realizing just how deep this went. She contemplated on how far it could possibly go, and whether or not she wanted to follow it.

Then she thought about Ginshi. She wanted to be like him, to be able to breathe smoke and heat a plate just by thinking. She wanted to be in tune with her Maker. She wanted to see her destiny as a fire bender all the way through.

So she pushed on.

Yume followed the energy as it continued to press forward, entering a realm which was separate from her body, yet still tied together by an invisible cord. She followed the cord as it intertwined with her chi. She felt it coil up in her lower belly, blooming into a warm and comforting feeling. She wanted it to stay there, where it was safe, but it didn't. It rose up, like smoke, and she had no choice but to follow it. When it moved to her sacrum she felt a release of pressure there, as though her spine had been twisted at the end, like a rope. She continued, following the energy as it resonated in her chest. Yume felt an ache there, something raw and powerful burning there, eliciting feelings of guilt, grief and rage to shake her core.

Images of her parents flashed across her mind. She watched them as they smiled softly at her, before their faces became remorseful and sad. She watched them turn their backs on her as they walked through the door, leaving her to face the darkness all alone.

Next she saw Omi playing with his tablet in the hospital waiting room. He was bald and pale, but his cheeks still had a bit of pink in them and he still had a smile on his face. He looked up at her and winked, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. The sound of a heart monitor beeping grew deafening as she watched him transform into a bare skeleton, laying lifelessly in his hospital bed.

Suddenly, she was standing next to the pool in Miyazaki's backyard. Rei was shouting at her, but Yume couldn't hear anything coming out of the brunette's lips. Without warning, Rei shoved Yume into the pool. As she crashed through the surface and sank into the water, Yume could see Rei's dark shadow looming over her. She could hear a cold, cruel laugh ringing in her ears.

A sharp breath left Yume's lips as she struggled to stay afloat. Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, meeting under her chin and dripping onto the sand.

It hurt something awful. She desperately wanted to leave it all behind and abandon ship. She couldn't stand the way her chest ached, how the painful thoughts grasped onto her heart and squeezed so tight she thought it would burst, leaving a gooey, sticky mess inside her rib cage. The thought of it petrified her.

The mental images receded slowly as Yume pulled back, watching them get smaller and smaller as she felt herself falling. It was as though the ground under her just faded away, leaving her to plunge to her doom. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but the black abyss swallowed it whole. She felt like she was falling in a dream; the initial jolt of panic was supposed to wake her up. But instead of waking up, Yume plummeted deeper and deeper into her nightmare. She felt like she needed to reach up, to grab for something, but she was surrounded by nothingness. What was there for her to hold onto? After being reminded of her parents, her brother, of Rei, there was nothing left to hold on to. Yume shut her eyes and accepted this, a single tear trickling out of her eye and disappearing into the darkness.

Then, abruptly, something wrapped around her wrist and held tight. Yume's eyes flew open as she halted to a stop in midair, suspended by a single, glowing tendril that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

" **Yume** ," came the soothing voice. A feminine one.

Amber eyes were wide with shock and recognition. It came from inside of her.

" **Yume,** " the voice repeated. " **The more sorrow you encounter, the more joy you can contain. You will find both in life; do not allow yourself to give into despair. Your destiny is a great one**. **Do you understand**?"

...Yume understood.

0oo0

Ginshi walked towards the platform where he and Yume trained every morning, a plastic bag full of peaches in one hand. He was looking forward to sharing an early breakfast with Yume before they started training. He knew the girl was eager to learn the different forms of fire bending, but he was surprised to find out just how eager she was to push everything else to the side so she could learn this new skill. Was that really all she had? It couldn't be true, considering that her best friends rarely left her side. So what made Yume so inclined to learn? Ginshi understood the drive to be a master fire bender, he too had the fire burning within him (as did all fire benders), but there had to be more to the story.

He reached into the plastic bag and drew out a perfectly ripe peach. He brought it to his lips and sank his teeth into its skin.

As Ginshi chewed, he thought about the blue fire Yume possessed. Blue fire was an archaic sign of incredible power, known only to prodigies (and dragons, but they were long banished back to the Spirit World). There was something special about Yume, something raw and untapped. The aristocrat figured, once he found out what that special something was, he would decide whether or not to report her to the Order of the White Lotus. The organization required each aspiring member to perform a great service to humanity before inducting them. His great-uncle saved the Fire Lord from an assassination attempt, which earned him the 'Grand Lotus' title twenty years ago. His father used his legal ties to free thirteen wrongfully convicted men and women from death row, which earned him a seat on their board. If Yume was dangerous, delivering her to the White Lotus's doorstep would finally grant him entry, and maybe even make his father proud, for once.

The young aristocrat went for another bite of the peach when a flash of bright white light shot into the sky. His golden eyes nearly bulged out his head when he realized it was coming from the platform where he and Yume trained every morning.

Dropping the bag of fruit, Ginshi broke into a sprint towards the light. He feared what he might find when he got there.

When he finally did reach the platform, Ginshi gaped at the sight. Encased in a ball of swirling, turbulent white energy was Yume. Her eyes were glowing with the same energy. Her arms and legs were outstretched, as though commanding the elements around her. Streams of fire, air, and water encircled her. Dozens of rocks found their way into her orbit as well, spinning around her form at an impossible speed.

Ginshi tried to advance towards her, but was violently shoved back by the hurricane-like force of her winds. He realized if he got too close, he could be seriously injured, if not killed.

Instead, he tried calling out to her. After scrambling behind a large rock, Ginshi poked his head out and shouted, "Yume!"

She didn't respond.

The young man tried again. "Yume! It's me, Ginshi! Come down from there!"

Still no response. The cyclone around her intensified, blowing far enough to cast surrounding sand into the ocean.

 _Shit,_ Ginshi thought. If he didn't stop her now, she'd obliterate the island. He took a tentative step forward, squinting as the harsh winds slapped at his face. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he screamed, "Yume! I don't know what you're going through, but whatever it is...this isn't the answer!" More wind. "Please! Listen to me!"

Something shifted. Yume turned her head to look at him. Ginshi felt his knees buckle at the sight of her ghostly eyes boring into him. The swirling vortex around her began to ebb slowly.

Ginshi smirked. It's working, he thought. The wind wasn't blowing full force against him, so he found it easier to move.

"Yume, you're going through something really heavy. I can understand that. If you let me, I can help you! You don't need to be alone in this!" He called as he edged closer.

That seemed to do it. The energy around Yume started dissipating and the light from her eyes faded. She fell, unconscious, through the air. Ginshi took a calculated leap towards the girl's plummeting body, arms outstretched. He caught her mid fall. With both his feet on the ground again, he allowed Yume to rest in his lap and stared long and hard at the girl. He checked for the rise and fall of her chest. Thankfully, she was breathing. She was alive. But...

...what the _hell_ did he just witness?

Yume shifted in his arms then, slowly opening her eyes with a moan. Ginshi just stared at her. "...What are you?" he asked.

He got his answer when the girl softly whimpered,

 _"Raava."_

* * *

 **A/N: I am so, so sorry this chapter was so long. I had so much to say and so much blank space to fill. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Originally, it was going to be a lighthearted chapter about Ginshi and Yume meditating together while sharing peaches, but it evolved into whatever the hell this is.**

 **I have been deliberating over what to make of Ginshi since I first imagined him as a snotty rich brat living off of daddy's money five years ago. As time progressed, his significance as a character grew and I became obsessed with this idea that he would orchestrate some kind of betrayal against the Avatar. Are you starting to see the Zuko in him? You will eventually!**

 **Also, I feel like I have to say this so you can understand: Yume had a difficult upbringing. It contained a lot of doors closing, a lot of nightmares, and being cast aside. That kind of emotional weight, paired with an ill family member can take a toll on a person. That's why, in previous chapters, I alluded to Yume's drinking. Before the start of her story, Yume was addicted to alcohol at the tender age of twenty. You all know how addiction works. She is in the middle of recovery by the time we reach this part of the story. Her obsession with learning bending replaces her thirst for alcohol, but it doesn't replace her need to feel important, to be remembered. Her role as the Avatar inflates this obsession and this need to be important, which is important to her character arc. As you may have been able to tell, Yume soaks in attention like a sponge. You can imagine why, I hope. Otherwise, I didn't write her well enough. Let me know!**

 **P.S. The quote Raava used, "The more sorrow you encounter...", that is a quote from Khalil Gibran, a famous Lebanese poet from the early twentieth century. His poetry is absolute art. I would definitely recommend him to anyone looking for new stuff to read. Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5: Lime Green

**Chroma: Snapshots of Yume and Ginshi's relationship. From the beginning to end. Prompts are in the style of chroma (a fancy word for colors).**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a hot minute. I've been toying with the idea of this Avatar OC for about five years. I have been constantly writing and rewriting her story, and frankly, I can never seem to make it any good. Recently, I've decided that she's going to be with the character I swear she'd never be with. But one time, I drew them together...and I fell in love? I've decided to write their love story, in little vignettes because I'm better at that than at long stories. So here you go. Yume Akanishi and Ginshi Mamoto, Fire Nation Avatar and Royal Pain in the Ass. Very reminiscent of Zuko and Aang's relationship. We'll see how this goes!**

* * *

 **Lime Green**

It was their last night on Ember Island. In the morning, Yume, Leguan, and Mang were set to depart by ferry to Harbor City, before eventually returning home to the Capital. The trio were forlorn about their tropical vacation coming to an end, but Leguan was itching to write music again, stating that the island life just wasn't as "inspiring" as the polluted, corrupt city they normally resided in. Mang wanted to return to her bonzai trees, afraid that they would wither without her loving hand tending to them.

Yume, on the other hand, was not prepared to go back to the city. There was no one to go home to, for one. Her family was virtually nonexistent, out of her life for more than a year. She and Rei were over, which meant that the band was as well. Even if she did get the band back together, without Rei, Yume doubted her image as the glamorous front-woman could withstand the humiliating fit she'd thrown at Miyazaki's party. She'd stayed away from the internet since she came to the island, but the giggling and whispering that followed her around the tropical paradise was enough to remind her that everyone knew her shame.

Sensing that Yume was upset about leaving, Ginshi told the Avatar and her friends about a party that would be taking place on the beach that night. Word had gotten around that Taro Watanabe, a well known party boy in these parts, was throwing a bonfire bash. Taro had the best booze, the best music, the best girls...Ginshi held some fond memories of Taro's parties. But nostalgia wasn't fueling his intentions tonight; he had no plans to hook-up or drink. Tonight, he was attending as an observer.

Ginshi knew Yume had no control over herself when she was wasted. The night he found her in his backyard maze, he could see just how drunk she'd gotten by the state of her puke-covered dress, bleary eyes and the dazed look on her face. The aristocrat was following several of the party's attendees on social media and had seen the video of Yume screaming obscenities in her inebriated state within minutes of it being uploaded. He'd never seen something so pathetic yet hysterical in his life!

Discovering that this young alcoholic with the venomous tongue was the Avatar was a direct gift from Agni Himself. After finding her on the beach, Ginshi toyed with the idea of alerting the Grand Lotus. The light spirit was no longer welcome on Fire Nation soil for its crimes, after all. In all other countries, the Avatar would be considered a fugitive. Ginshi could press a number on his phone and he'd be connected to the Grand Lotus's desk in a matter of seconds. But therein lay a problem. He didn't have proof of Yume's powers. He wasn't able to capture evidence of her suspended in the Avatar state, seeing as she was about to blow him off the island from the intensity of her new found power. No, if Ginshi wanted proof, he needed witnesses.

He knew two of Yume's triggers: alcohol and seeing her friends get hurt. She had gone berserk when Ginshi whipped the Kuai ball into Leguan's stomach, launching a flaming ball of hate towards the aristocrat's face. And when she drank, boy, did she get _heated._

The thing about Taro was that, well, he had a flair for danger. He liked playing games of chance, and he liked winning. People who lost against him didn't fare well. All Ginshi had to do was push one of Yume's friends into playing one of Taro's crazy games. That fat bimbo Mang with the glasses was too goody-goody, she'd never submit to an activity that meant hurting someone, even if it was in her own gain. The lanky giant Leguan, however, had a knack for being reckless. It would be too easy for him to get mixed up with Taro.

And Yume would fall right into the trap.

0oo0

Parties on Ember Island were normally laid back, the air filled with chill trap music playing overhead, laced with the distinct scent of marijuana. Taro's party certainly had those things, but it also consisted of other things, too. For example, no Taro party would be complete without a table, two chairs, and a row of shots. At the table, the host and one guest would sit on opposite ends and compete in a roulette style game. They would take shots by turn. Eventually, one would drink the "joke" shot. Usually, the joke shot consisted of urine, dishwater, or some other nasty, but not particularly dangerous, liquid. However, no one ever knew what was inside the shot until the loser tasted it, therefore adding drama and suspense. Ginshi would have loved to find out what was inside the joke shot this time.

If he wasn't about to drink it.

The aristocrat sat in the hot seat across from Taro, trying to will away the sweat beads forming on his forehead. He wasn't totally sure how he'd gotten here in the first place. He and the others arrived fashionably late, as is standard for Fire Nation parties. Immediately, Yume gravitated towards the alcohol, avoiding people so as not to be noticed. Satisfied with this, Ginshi was just getting ready to brag to Leguan about how many times he'd won the Shot Roulette so the big lug would volunteer himself for a round, when suddenly, the aristocrat was being manhandled by one of Taro's dad's bodyguards. He was shoved violently in front of a grinning Taro, who was holding up a pair of lime green shots.

"Hey, Mamoto," the younger man greeted. "It's been a minute, huh?"

The side conversations and music ceased completely. Everyone's attention was turned to the two men. Phones were out, pointed at them, ready to capture everything.

Ginshi noted this, plastering a suave grin on his face. "A hot minute, Watanabe," he agreed. He never took his eyes off the shots.

Taro placed the liquid on the table before snapping his fingers. Almost instantaneously, a scantily clad woman appeared at his side holding a large silver platter. Ginshi watched nervously as the woman sat the platter down in front of the two men, revealing six more shots of the same variety.

"Whaddya say we play a lil' game? It's been too long since you got your ass handed to you," the young man continued, thumbing the shot glass in front of him.

Puzzled, Ginshi scrunched his eyebrows together. _What did he mean by that?_

Shoving a shot glass in front of the older aristocrat, Taro ordered, "Drink."

Ginshi stared hard at him, the hell was wrong with this kid? Why in the world did he want Ginshi to play this game with him, exactly? Maybe they weren't close anymore, but nonetheless, Taro never seemed to bear Ginshi any anger. The older aristocrat glanced over his shoulder, seeing Yume standing a few feet away, a bottle of fire whiskey in her hands. With no phone in her possession, she appeared to be the only person who was actually _concerned._

The younger man suddenly struck the table with a loud _CRACK!_ , jarring Ginshi out of his musings. The Watanabe heir pitched forward, shouting, "DRINK THE FUCKING SHOT!"

Picking up the glass, Ginshi poised it in front of his lips for a moment. "Cheers," he said with a smirk, before tipping it back.

The liquid washed down the aristocrat's throat with a single gulp. Gasps rippled through the air as Ginshi slammed the shot glass down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He leered at Taro gloatingly.

"Lime soda," he said.

A breath of relief came from the onlookers. Taro narrowed his eyes and grabbed another shot, downing it instantly.

Ginshi was disappointed to see the men smile back at him after swallowing. "Your turn," he taunted.

This continued for a few more minutes, with Ginshi trying to stall just a little bit before every shot. He was not in the mood to drink urine, or sewage water, or whatever disgusting concoction Taro had planned for him. When it came down to just two shots, Ginshi's heart plunged to his stomach. He had a 50-50 chance of losing this game, and knowing Taro and his little games, Ginshi would be the one gagging and vomiting after this. Why on earth was he at this party again? Oh, yes, to feed his own ego. _Ginshi, you fucking fool,_ he cursed himself.

He reached for the second to last shot, his hand visibly shaking. It had to be this one, it _had_ to. The aristocrat peered over his shoulder again, and was taken aback when he couldn't see Yume anywhere. Had she gotten bored and left? Was she wandering around the beach getting drunk? _Fuck_ , he thought. Now he had _two_ things to worry about.

"Mamoto," Taro growled, a sneer on his face. "Once you're in the game, you can't back out. C'mon, drink the shot."

 _"Drink. The. Shot." "Drink. The. Shot." "Drink. The. Shot."_

The guests were chanting, now. They urged Ginshi, pointing their phone cameras in his face, gathering closer and closer around him until Ginshi's claustrophobia couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the shot, and just as he pressed it to his lips, a scream tore through the air.

 _"Fire!"_

All eyes ripped away from Ginshi to look at the giant orange blaze engulfing the Watanabe beach house just a few yards away. The flames burned high, reaching the palm trees that surrounded the house, creating pillars of fire. Smoke filled the night sky, shielding the moon. Taro screeched at the sight, declaring his father was going to kill him, before running towards the burning house. With his bodyguards following him, and the guests' attention focused somewhere else, Ginshi was able to duck away from the table. He fled from the Watanabe's estate, nearly tripping over himself as his feet collided with the sand.

Ginshi was desperate to reach his family's beach house. He spotted the tip of the pagoda just ahead, breaching the horizon. He started to slow down a bit, a breath of relief escaping his lips. His relief was short-lived, however. As he got closer, an area in his periphery previously bathed in shadows lit up with a cobalt colored light. Instinctively, he summoned a flame in his own hand, ready to attack.

"Slow down, Sparky," A feminine voice spoke.

The blue light materialized into a flame. Ginshi squinted. Yume stood barefoot in the sand, her bare white legs bathed by the light of her blue fire, which was sitting in the palm of her hand. Her other hand was hidden in the pocket of her oversized hoodie. Her ebony colored hair was down, pushed to one side so it appeared as a long black waterfall cascading down her shoulder.

A smile grew on her pretty face, which seemed softened by the calming blue glow. "Hey," she said.

Ginshi threw her a confused look. "Where'd you _go_?" He asked.

"Taro's a bully. I've played at his parties before. He's trash, exploiting his guests like that," Yume replied, a frown souring her expression. "I couldn't watch him do that to you."

Nodding, the aristocrat mulled over her words. Then he thought about Taro's house going up in flames. Yume must've thought the same thing, as she spoke before Ginshi could get the words out his mouth. "I had nothing to do with that, but I wish I had. No one screws with my friends."

 _Friends,_ she'd said. She considered him a _friend_ , but only because she didn't know that he was trying to get her arrested. Ginshi felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach forming, but squashed it deep down. She was still an abomination, a mix-up of nature. She was a fuse ready to blow any minute, a wildfire that would spread if not extinguished early on. She just openly admitted that she wished she'd set the man's house on fire! Something that dangerous needed to be squandered. Quickly. The aristocrat's free hand flew to his pocket, where his phone was nestled.

Yume gestured towards the fire in Ginshi's hand, asking, "You gonna put that out?"

Ginshi remembered that he was wielding the menacing weapon out and chuckled. "Yours first," he retorted.

The Avatar gave him a look. It was a mix of surprise, sadness, and something else that Ginshi couldn't discern. The feeling of guilt returned, creeping on the aristocrat like a dark cloud. Yume looked at him this way for a moment before clamping her fingers together in a fist, extinguishing the fire.

"I trust you," she said.

There was no dishonesty or malice in her voice. The Avatar just put her guard down in front of a man who could incinerate her in seconds because she trusted him; he was her _friend.  
_

Slowly, Ginshi pulled his hand from his pocket. A second later, he'd extinguished the fire in his opposite hand. _Not yet,_ he thought.

Yume smiled then. She turned on her heel and started walking towards the house. Ginshi waited for a minute, watching her go, wondering what the hell he got himself into.

* * *

 **A/N: I keep saying these aren't supposed to be long and yet, here we are 2,363 words later. The problem is, I have to keep adding plot, otherwise the prompts wouldn't make sense. It's almost like I'm writing the full story I have in my head, but I'm trying to center things around Yume and Ginshi. That's why you don't see too much Mang and Leguan right now. They are important to me and I actually have big plans for them as characters but as I said, these prompts are about Yume and Ginshi. And so they will remain that way. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Scarlet

**Chroma: Snapshots of Yume and Ginshi's relationship. From the beginning to end. Prompts are in the style of chroma (a fancy word for colors).**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a hot minute. I've been toying with the idea of this Avatar OC for about five years. I have been constantly writing and rewriting her story, and frankly, I can never seem to make it any good. Recently, I've decided that she's going to be with the character I swear she'd never be with. But one time, I drew them together...and I fell in love? I've decided to write their love story, in little vignettes because I'm better at that than at long stories. So here you go. Yume Akanishi and Ginshi Mamoto, Fire Nation Avatar and Royal Pain in the Ass. Very reminiscent of Zuko and Aang's relationship. We'll see how this goes!**

 **-P.S. I came across a cool Republic City head canon created by tumblr user _Steinbecks_ a long time ago and asked them if I could use it. I just feel like it fits into this theme. **

* * *

**Scarlet**

A chilling wind blew heavily against Yume's back as she knelt before the structure perched against the rotting brick wall, wedged inside a damp, dark alleyway. Illuminated by the dim street light a few feet away, the structure turned out to be a cardboard box flipped upside down. An opening was carved into its side, and within it was an assembly of old, dried rose petals, arranged around a folded piece of scarlet colored cloth.

The young Avatar studied this amalgamation of objects for a moment before deciding that she had no idea _what_ it was. She knew Republic City was home to many a strange thing, but the simplicity in this structure puzzled her even more. After moments of deliberation, she concluded that it looked like a shrine, albeit a very basic one. There was something innocent about it, the clumsily carved hole in one side, the lack of candles or sage...it felt impromptu, as though someone walking through this place felt like it needed a little more spirit to it. It did the job though. Being in its presence felt calming, dare she say it.

Yume's curiosity was mostly piqued by the red cloth, however. She felt drawn to it; it pulled her in the way the moon spirit pulled the waves, the force calling her to it was so powerful, so overwhelming. It was familiar to her, and even if she had no idea where it had come from, she knew she had to touch it. She _needed_ to touch it.

And touched it she did. Yume reached for the cloth and wrapped her fingers around it. As she picked it up, the cloth unraveled, revealing a long scarf. The Avatar gasped at the sight. It was a tattered, damp old thing, with stray leaves and debris clinging to it, and a few threads snagged here and there. Slowly, Yume brought the scarf closer to her face and pressed it against her nose.

She expected it to smell awful, considering it was sitting in the oldest, filthiest part of the city. However, Yume was shocked by the invasion of sweet-smelling tobacco and musk in her nostrils. Taken aback, she pulled the scarf away from her face and stared at it. Nobody wore those scents anymore. They were long replaced by other, more inviting perfume oils. This scent was strong, something her great grandfather would have worn. And yet, Yume was heavily intoxicated by it. She smashed the fabric up against her skin, inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes and let the chemicals in her head swim.

Another deep whiff and Yume felt herself lose her connection to gravity, as the airy feeling of being in love for the first time overpowered her. If there was any feeling of frostbite in her hands and feet, Yume was oblivious to it now. She floated on a cloud, her innocent and naive heart full of trust and unconditional love.

A car horn honked in the distance, yanking the woman out of her daydream and back into her cold, dank reality. She was still crouched over the cardboard box, dirty scarf smudging filth on her face while a soft drizzle of rain had started overhead. She was still frigidly cold, her stomach was still empty, and her eyes were still puffy from a lack of sleep. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone in days. All she had was a tattered coat and the blue fire that burned within her, which felt like it had simmered to a pile of embers.

Yume wouldn't deny it any longer. She was _miserable._

As she folded the scarf back up, the young Avatar found it harder and harder to swallow the lump in her throat. It swelled painfully, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she struggled to hold in a sob. Something about this scarf awakened the loneliness that had been dwelling within her for so long. She pressed it against her chest and felt the familiar ache in her chest return. She just wanted to go home.

As the rest of Republic City slept, the Avatar anguished quietly in one of its darkest corners. The dead night air hung over the streets with a heavy fog; the only sound that could be heard was the rain overhead. Indeed, it was lonely.

Many souls had passed through this old city, filling every crack, corner and niche with their rich histories. Lives lived in sin, lives of purity, lives cut tragically short, lives lived long-some lives lay buried within the walls of the crumbling buildings after decades, their stories forgotten to everyone.

Except one.

Just beyond the fog, a shadow materialized slowly. It was dark and tall, towering above the tiny sprites that skimmed the pavement. When these sprites saw the shadow, they did not cower. They followed it.

It swept through the streets in long, quick strides, conditioned by years of following lost children and reckless couples in the middle of the night. The shadow brushed past sleeping households, a sense of calm following it. It expertly dodged past wayward vines and branches, gently pushing them aside whenever they were in the way. Every step, every turn appeared to come naturally, like it had memorized every stride-like it knew which cracks in the pavement would leave you tumbling, which vine dropped from which building and smacked you in the forehead as you passed underneath; it was as though it had explored the depths of this city again and again because it was _home._

Summoned by her grief, the shadow came upon Yume in the alleyway. She was curled into a little ball, sobbing softly into her knees. Calmly, it approached her, halting just a few feet away and kneeling beside her.

"Are you lost, miss?"

Yume's eyes flew open. She lifted her head, turning to see a young man leaning next to her. She should have been scared that a stranger was suddenly stalking her this late at night, but she wasn't. This man had a young, pale face, with sharp features. His black hair was neatly gelled and parted to the left. His amber colored eyes were warm and kind. His lips were turned up in the slightest of smiles. Yume let her eyes fall to his clothing. He wore a debonair gray coat and pants that resembled some kind of old uniform, like something she'd seen in a history class. A glistening badge was pinned to his breast, its shape quite similar to the insignia representing the police in Republic City. In the corner of her eyes, Yume could make out the street now, as the fog was now cleared and the moon and stars visible. She then looked back at the man, now noting the subtle, celestial glow that permeated his face.

It started to dawn on the Avatar that she was in the presence of something not quite human.

She scrubbed her face with the back of her hand, feeling ridiculous that she'd been sitting on her ass on wet pavement, weeping miserably. "Excuse me," she said with a breathy, nervous chuckle. "I know I'm not in the right place. I should be going."

As she said this, the Avatar stood, her legs shaking violently from the cold. The spirit stood as well, and suddenly Yume felt dwarfed by his size. He had to be above six feet. As he loomed over her, the young woman tipped her head to one side, puzzled.

"...Can I _help_ you?"

The spirit smiled again, softly. "My apologies, miss. I was wondering if you needed help getting home. It's pretty rough out in these parts." He pointed a thumb out towards the street.

Yume mulled over his words. _'Home'_ , he'd said. This was not home. Here, she was hunted by triads and the police and hated by the public. This was not home. This was hell.

"I don't need you. I'm a big girl," she said with a forced smirk. "I'll be fine on my own."

She started to push past him, when she realized she couldn't feel her feet anymore. She looked down at her water-logged, cheap boots and realized that trekking through a wet, rainy street while wearing them was by far the worst idea she'd ever had.

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Yume quietly whispered, "You hate me, don't you?"

She was speaking to the universe as a whole, including the Gods above and the spirits surrounding her. Of course they hated her-she was not a good Avatar, not a good friend, not a good person. Of _course,_ they would do this to her.

" _I_ don't hate you," the spirit replied tenderly, resting a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Something about the sincerity in his seraphic voice, as well as the gentleness of his touch, filled Yume's eyes with hot tears that spilled without warning. Suddenly she was crying again, openly this time. She collapsed against the spirit's chest, desperate to feel warmth. She cried with abandonment, completely surrendered to the feelings of worthlessness and despair that enveloped her. At what point did she lose herself and become such an empty shell?

The spirit held the Avatar close as she sobbed her pain away, not in the least worried about his uniform. He gently stroked her hair as he waited, as years of comforting the lost had taught him the value of patience.

When Yume was finished, she pulled away from the spirit and wiped her tears, a sense of embarrassment washing over her. "I'm sorry," she said, sniffling. "You probably think I'm pathetic, crying like a baby."

The spirit squeezed her shoulder playfully. "Nothing helps the heart heal like a good cry," he said in response.

Nodding, Yume reached instinctively into her pocket for a tissue, but instead pulled out the scarf. She glanced at it, suddenly reminded of a striking image in her head. The Avatar looked back up at the spirit and saw something different in his eyes. The way he looked at her wasn't just kind anymore, but it was the gaze of someone looking at an old friend, a lover, a soulmate.

The recognition was clear on her face. The spirit smiled in satisfaction now, the grin permeating his face like a divine gleam.

"...I told you I'd always have your back, didn't I?"

* * *

0oo0

Dawn had broken through the horizon when the motorcycle halted to a stop in front of the plaza. Yume was familiar with this plaza, a place with a gas station, three shoe stores and and a dentist's office. She'd passed through it many times while on errands. And while it wasn't home, she knew her way from here. The spirit driving the vehicle kicked the stopper down as to keep his balance, and allowed the Avatar to dismount first.

"Thank you, Mako," Yume said, feeling content for the first time in a long time. Something about riding a ghost motorcycle with the spiritual embodiment of her past lover had defrosted her body and soothed her mind at the same time. It was a surreal experience, one she would not forget.

The apparition pulled his helmet off as he stood. "You're welcome," he replied, pulling the Avatar into another embrace. "It was good to see you again. I've really missed you."

Yume buried her face into his shoulder, breathing in his signature scent of musk and tobacco. She found that she liked it a lot more now.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited," she responded genuinely as she pulled away. _Hell, had she known he was here all this time.._.

Mako nodded. "I understand, the Avatar has to do her job. And I'm proud of her for it."

Something that could only be described as love bubbled up in Yume's chest. She beamed as she threw him a sharp salute. "The Avatar thanks you for your service, Chief Mako of Republic City!" She declared.

Returning the gesture, Mako responded with a smile, "It's an honor to be of service, Madam Avatar. I hope our paths will cross again soon."

"I'm sure they will," Yume replied.

The apparition nodded in agreement, before he donned his helmet and climbed back onto his motorcycle. He flashed her another dashing smile before riding away, off to find another lost soul in need of help.

Yume was so enchanted by him as she watched him drive away that she wasn't aware of the footsteps behind her.

"Yume?"

The Avatar whipped around in surprise, instinctively whipping out a fireball out of sheer paranoia. Her nights spent in the underbelly of the city left her stripped of her senses, relying only on her animalistic impulses. Whoever had snuck up on her made the wrong decision to do so, and was about to be incinerated.

"Is this where you've been?"

Yume blinked, her vision focusing on the man in front of her. Ginshi. He stood in front of her, dressed in a gray set of sweat pants and a hoodie. In his hand was a large Styrofoam cup of coffee, the label on it advertising for the gas station behind him. His eyes glared at her in awe. They were were rimmed with red and there were dark circles under them. He looked exhausted. He _sounded_ hurt.

"We've all been worried sick! Leguan, Mang, Vitani, me..." he trailed off, his voice shaking.

Confused, the Avatar opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by the young man, who's voice was getting louder with every word he spoke.

"You can't just leave and not tell us! We thought you were kidnapped or worse! Do you know what how hard it was for any of us to sleep knowing you were gone?"

Yume quieted, mulling over his words. He was worried. This whole time it felt like the world was spinning, trying to fling her off the face of the earth, but here was Ginshi telling her that he _missed_ her, that they'd all missed _her_.

Overcome with emotion, Yume hurled herself into the aristocrat, nearly knocking him over as she did so. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. She was grateful to have been missed. She was grateful that her friends were worried.

Ginshi dropped his coffee on the pavement, disappointed in the subsequent 'splash' that he heard. "Hey!" He cried. "What're you...?"

The overwhelming scent of sewage seeped into his nostrils suddenly, causing his eyes to water.

"Oh, my...FuaaAAGH," Ginshi gagged, trying to peel the girl off of him. "You smell like a dumpster, oh my Agni...get away from me! Yume, get off!"

Yume shook her head against his chest contently, further sullying the man's clothing. She wasn't alone after all.

She was home.

* * *

 **N/A: So... I decided to pay homage to my favorite LoK character by throwing waaay back to steinbeck's Mako headcanon, which I will place the link for here: http: #/steinbecks. #tumblr.# com/post/113522844554/i-have-this-headcanon-that-mako-loves-republic. Just remove the pound/hashtag symbols and spaces and you should be good. **

**So Mako, being the iconic, god-like figure he is, is now the spiritual embodiment of the city. He protects the lost, the orphans, the reckless couples and the like. When he senses Yume, he knows exactly who she is. In fact, he's KNOWN about her presence in the city since she first arrived (in handcuffs, ahem). If you wanna read about that, my Makorra fic "Chronicles of Love, Loss and Total Badassery" is available. The final chapter gives Yume a nod. So Mako knows Yume is in the city and he's seen her face many struggles. Of course, he wants to help, but as the laws of the spirits say, "When you are at your lowest point, you're open to the greatest change." Yume _had_ to break down. She had to feel so alone and abandoned that her only saving grace was Mako's presence. He's a reminder that love transcends time and warps reality.  
**

 **Yume and Ginshi's history far surpasses them, it goes back generations, like Aang and Zuko's. But it also involves the loving, supportive, soulmate-type of love you see between Mako and Korra. I know we're still kind of early in the relationship, but we're getting there. You'll watch their friendship evolve into something great. And I hope you'll enjoy that like I hope you enjoyed this read!  
**


End file.
